1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a power supply array system, and more particularly, the power supply array system capable of outputting multiple voltages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cloud computing servers and redundant array of independent disks (RAID) are popularly used in work stations for data communication and data exchange processes. The servers can be categorized as rack servers, blade servers, or specific servers for performing different operational requirements. In a data center or the work station, since numerous data flows are processed instantly, a server array including a huge number of servers is required to deal with the numerous data flows by parallel computing.
In a conventional data center or work station, functions or types of the servers may be different. Thus, each server requires a unique power source for driving the circuit. For example, the data center or the work station includes M servers. M driving voltages of the M servers may be different. Thus, M independent power sources are required to generate the M driving voltages for driving the M servers in the data center or the work station. Unfortunately, when M becomes large (i.e., at least 15-20 independent power sources are required), the M voltages cannot be generated by a single power supply. Thus, numerous power supplies are required in the data center or the work station. For example, 8-10 power supplies are required for driving the M servers. In other words, since numerous power supplies are required, a lot of space of the data center or the work station is occupied.
Further, the conventional power supply lacks a function for monitoring a status of outputting power. The conventional power supply also lacks a function for managing power automatically. As a result, a risk of layout error or voltage mismatch may be triggered. Additionally, it is hard to analyze or detect addresses of error nodes when the layout error occurs.